Jewels of Black Darkness
by mslorigrimes
Summary: Aro always knew that Edward and his baby sister Ella would be important, but he never knew how important she would be.Ella has never liked Caius, and if she learned he was planning something dark and evil, something that would harm her mate. AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to the characters in this story nor am I attempting to claim credit for any except for Ella.

* * *

"Aro, I refuse to take part in this..._slaughter_!"

The antechamber stood dramatically silent as Ella's melodic voice faded into a whispy echo. She pushed a stray lock of copper hair out of her delicate face. Her golden eyes raked the room, daring any of the guard to speak against her.

"Your mate is a _fool_." Caius spit at Aro. He paced around the ocular room as his comment reverberated around the room. Aro returned a frosty glance to Caius, anger evident in his aura but nonetheless, smiled.

"She is simply concerned for her family." He replied dryly, resting his bony fingers on his arm. "Brother, surely there's no shame in that." He turned to his beloved wife, sympathetically. "Regardless my dear, we must investigate the...situation."

Caius slyly smirked at the shocked Ella. "Aro, Caius is pushing for death to the Cullens! We have no just cause-" She pleaded. Aro looked at her, the shock and sadness in her topaz eyes almost faltered the ruthless leader but the calming touch of Marcus kept him on track.

"We? There is no _we_, stupid girl! You are-" Caius snapped viciously at the woman before Aro held his hand up to him. The white-haired ancient glaring murderously at the youngest vampire in the room.

"A wife and a member of the coven, but nonetheless, Ella, I'm afraid that I saw what Irina saw. It was an immortal child. You know the rules." Aro said to his wife, visibly fuming. "Now, go get ready, we leave at midnight."

Ella nodded defeatedly at her husband's request and silently swept away to her room. Aro shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting down in his throne. "Aro, you did the right thing." Marcus mumbled quietly as the room quickly dissolved into the three Volturi leaders. Caius nodded, his cloudy red eyes full of pride.

"A wife should learn her place. Why, if Athena had spoken to me that way-" He began, before he was met with a scathing glare from Aro, his words halting in his throat.

Aro sighed and touched his forehead, as though the simple touch would cure a headache brought on by the weight of all his stress. "She's still so young, not even a century old. Ella will learn. She's very bright you know, and that power!" He began doting on his young mate, eyes widening in delight.

Caius growled in exasperation and quickly left the room, mumbling something about making sure that his own wife was getting ready for the journey to Washington. His hatred for the pathetic little waif knew no end. He hated her power, he hated her seemingly infinite power over Aro. Most importantly, he hated that she was so beautiful and young, and that she would never ever be his.

* * *

"Carlisle, what if we could get Ella to side with us? Surely she'd be more than willing to support our cause-" Edward trailed off as he spoke to his father. He needed anything to reassure Bella, and himself.

His father shook his head. "You know how unlikely it is that she would side against her mate, and Edward...I could never ask her to, nor could you. Hopefully it won't come down to a fight, but...I'm afraid that she would side with Aro, just as you'd side with Bella. She may mentally side with us, but if it comes down to a battle, she will fight to kill us."

Edward nodded silently, as they stared into the fire, hoping that when tomorrow comes, he'd live to see his daughter grow up.

* * *

Ella stared at her brother's face from underneath her black velvet hood. She held her husband's hand delicately until he gently pulled away to speak to the "defending party". She grimaced at the collection of the covens behind her family. They had come prepared and surely her husband and cohorts would see that as an active sign of war.

The little girl, the one who looked just like her brother and Bella, looked directly into her eyes and Ella could feel her thoughts. After all, she was the only one of the Volturi to have the vegetarian golden eyes. Ella smiled at her reassuringly, but she knew that if Caius had his way the little girl, her niece, Renesmee would die.

Suddenly, she heard her husband's laugh. _How maniacal it sounds. _She thought to herself, catching a glance of Edward's nod. Ella always knew how power hungry Aro was, in fact she loved how ambitious he was. Though now she was more wary of his lust for power.

"Ella, please come here." She looked up at the wistful sigh of her husband and silently glided over to the small group. She felt Jane's glare on her back, smiling ruefully to herself. When she reached Aro, she looked into his face, trying to discover what it was that he wanted from her. "Do you hear it?"

Her delicate features puckered up into a beautiful mask of confusion, eyes fluttering rapidly as she silenced her own breathing to hear a tiny rapid thud. A rather lovely scent crossed her nose.

"The strange heartbeat. The smell of human blood." He prompted, grinning wildly at her. Ella smiled again at Renesmee who returned the smile. Ella nodded and bent down to Renesmee's eye level, searching the big brown orbs.

"Brown? Not red, or gold, or black?" Ella whispered quietly. The girl touched her face delicately and smiled. All of a sudden, the young vampire knew everything. How Bella and Edward got married, had their wedding night as a human and vampire, Bella giving birth to Renesmee and how the wolf, Jacob, imprinted on her. Ella stood up and looked at Aro, her eyes wide in wonderment.

"She's no immortal child Aro...she's a...a..."

"A what?" Caius snapped viciously at her. Edward's growl filled the silent crack. Alec smirked at the sight of Bella restraining him carefully. Oh he was ready to fight.

Ella blinked and shook her head, her copper curls bouncing with the movement. "She's a hybrid. Offspring of a human...and vampire." Aro laughed again.

"Wonderful! All of the potential in the world!" He trailed off as Caius and Marcus approached the tiny circle of convention. Caius grabbed his hand.

_A threat! Aro, she is a threat! _He thought. Aro nodded thoughtfully and the three ancients drew back a bit, leaving Ella to fade back into her spot next to Athenodora.

"I'm afraid..." Aro said. Ella zoned out of the conversation and looked at Nessie, as everyone in her family was prone to calling her. The little girl was beautiful, the spitting image of her father and mother. Suddenly, Alice and her mate appeared out of the mist surrounding the clearing. She conversed with the three hooded figures and it seemed as quickly as they arrived, they were leaving. Ella felt the marble hand of her husband enclose her own small porcelain hand and they were off.

As they were running, Ella looked into Aro's eyes seriously and asked, "What did you see?"

_The death completely surrounded him. Everyone was dying, Jane, Marcus, Caius...He could deal with all of that, but not his Ella. He looked her and made his instructions clear._

"_Get into a tree. Stay away from the battle. And remember...Io ti amerò per sempre.." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him and he repeated himself. She nodded and kissed him swiftly, but meant it. She found a tree and climbed up it, hiding in its branches and praying that her husband would be joining her soon. After this awful thing, they'd be able to get away, just the two of them._

_Ella saw Edward and Bella completely disarm her husband and before she could scream, his head was off and in the fire. Aro hoped that she would take comfort in that his last thoughts were of her beautiful face._

_Edward looked up as he heard her thoughts, a widow's wail. He went looking for another Volturi member and Ella jumped down. She morphed her body until she had the full physique of her older brother. She approached Bella._

"_Bella..." Ella/Edward said smoothly, opening her/his arms to Bella who gratefully took the opportunity. As the embrace went on, Bella felt "Edward" shrink._

_Alice and Edward screamed, "NO BELLA!" She pulled away, too late, to see the glare of Ella who wasted no chance and ripped Bella's head off by her hair._

_Edward screamed angrily and the ballet of death began between him and his sister. The two sparred and jabbed and bit and kicked and scratched._

_Finally the two ran at each other, and before anyone could stop it, both of their heads were rolling in opposite directions._


	2. Chapter 2

Ella shuddered at the vision that Aro had described and embraced her husband tightly. She buried her face in his chest and trembled with fear. Her mate smoothed her hair back gently and kissed her temple.

"It's okay my love, I promise you that. Everything has resolved itself." He smiled at her. Now that they were home, Ella felt that she could breath again. She went to her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair, melting copper. He went to his favorite chair and began reading one of his many books.

Ella looked at the picture sitting on the mahogany dressing table and smiled, a soft and gentle smile. It was the picture taken on her wedding day, 81 years ago. How the years seemed to pass like seconds, immortality had its downsides.

* * *

_**Chicago, Illinois - 1918**_

I can still remember the day that I was sent away. Edward, my rock, my only friend since Papa died, was sick.

"Eddie, please don't let Carlisle send me away...You need me!" I wailed, I knew that he was going to die. There was no point arguing with it. So many people who caught the influenza had died, including my papa and mama. Carlisle isn't a bad man, and sending me to Italy is a much better option than going to the local orphanage.

My sick brother looked up at me from his deathbed and smiled, though not without pain. He looked so fragile. So breakable. It tore my heart to shreds, the tears sliding down my pale cheeks.

"Hey squirt..." he mumbled weakly, even his voice sounded sick. "I'll be fine, it's only for a little bit. Think about everything you'll get to see in Italy. I promise, once I'm better, I'm coming to get you." Edward promised, eyes honest. I held his hand tightly in my small fifteen year old palm and Carlisle smiled sincerely.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered between my sobs. Suddenly, I felt cold hands encircle my arms and lift me out of my home. My screams filled the streets as I watched Carlisle bend over my brother, knowing that I'd never see him again.

I calmed down quickly and began the walk to the carriage lot, the tears still sliding down my face. As I walked, I spotted three men, all staring at me. I was used to the stares, but the stare from all three of them were different than anything I had ever seen before. The blonde one looked at me like he didn't know if he should kiss me or kill me. One of the dark haired ones looked at me with a look of reverance, as if the sight of me triggered the memory of someone lost so long ago.

The other dark haired man, the one in the middle, the by far handsomest one, stared at me in wonder. As if nothing else mattered, as if we were two music box figurines, forever in each other's company, and we'd be happy.

He smiled at me, and bowed like a gentleman. And like a teenaged girl, excited by the idea of danger, I smiled back and went on my way.

The family that I had been meant to live with were dead. The illness that had killed the father, killed the mother, killed the grandmother, and the two little kids was not unlike the disease that killed my family. Now I'm alone. In a house filled with the memories of death, and I was completely broke. I didn't know what to do...I'm only 18. I wasn't married, and probably won't be. I have no family, and schooling here means nothing for a woman.

I lived in the Italian town of Montepulciano. I walked around the town at night, it was the only way to shake the memories from my head. I walked a lot now a days. I also begged for money a lot more now, now that I was penniless, left with no inheritance, no pension-nothing.

After I spent the last of my money on a pitiful meal, I walked outside and began my walk home. My brother was dead. I knew it. I had been here for three years, and still he hadn't come. My adoptive family is dead, and just as I was beginning to heal. Maybe I wasn't meant to have a family.

I heard the soft whistling of a man, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had blonde hair, light soft down feathers and sea green eyes. Built like a greek statue, I wanted to know him.

"Pretty lady, I'd like to purchase you for the night." He whispered in my ear, his voice warm honey. The night air suddenly became icy when I realized the meaning behind his words. I couldn't believe it, rage fueled me.

"Signor I'm not-" For some reason, I stopped. My heart froze, staring at how beaufitul he was, and he was looking at me like I was an angel, not some penniless street urchin.

"I'll pay you..." He cooed. He was handsome, and perhaps he would marry me. I tried to imagine being the wife of such a man. Constantly feeling the envious glares from the jealous townswomen as we walked together, happy and wealthy.

I gulped and nodded, feeling his lips brush against the soft skin of my jaw, elliciting the only consent he needed with the nod of my head.

Suddenly, my double life began, my quest for survival intensified. Indeed, I'd never need to beg again. They would come to me with money, always wanting something.

Henry became my patron for the next seven years, and I was disgusted by him...and myself. He abused me relentlessly. My body became bruised often, and my soul too. It would never repair itself. He would sell me to his friends, and while the money was good, I could never escape the moral, emotional and physical beatings that I took. He removed me from my home and stuck me into a brothel with other whores.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. One night, as he washed his face in the sink full of water, I grabbed his neck and tried to drown him. I miscalculated his size-He was much too big for tiny, waiflike me and smacked me hard across the face, knocking me to the ground.

"Stupid girl!" He screamed obscenities at me and called for his other friends, regulars at the brothels. I ran and begged for help, but the other girls were frozen in fear. No one had ever tried to drown their patrons before.

The men, there were at least seven, quickly caught me and had their way. After they beat me, and left me for dead in the alley outside a park, I laughed weakly as they left, _Edward, I'm coming._ I blacked out into everlasting darkness.

I remember waking up in a strange man's arms, and it felt like we were flying. I smiled weakly and blacked out again. Positive that I was joining my family in Heaven. _Finally._

When I awoke, I felt much better, but I knew this wasn't the brothel. I was surrounded by warm, red satin sheets. A fireplace roared at me from across the huge stone room. _Was I in a castle?_ I quickly sat up in the huge canopy bed. Whoever saved me had dressed me in a soft cotton nightgown. I looked around and saw an elegant vanity set staring at me, inviting me. Once so proud, and a tiny bit vain, I had been avoiding mirrors since Edward died.

My reflection was drastically different from the fifteen year old girl from Chicago. My blue eyes held indefinite volumes of sadness. My once glowing skin was dull, my full pouty lips that I was so proud of were bruised and bitten. Were those bruises on my cheeks, or was that how hollow my face had gotten? My savior had braided my long copper hair back and it was significantly shorter now. They must've cut out the knots.

I walked around the round stone room. It was huge! There were long red curtains holding the sun back. There was a huge bookshelf, holding every book I could ever imagine. Drawn to the familiar and safe sanctuary of books I pulled out a copy of The Raven. I flipped open the cover and saw a handwritten note from...Edgar Allan Poe?

_Dearest Aro,_

_Thank you ever so much for becoming my friend, and my only supporter. You've been true to me for as long as I can remember. For this, I'm giving you the first ever copy of The Raven._

_I hope that someday you'll find your Annabel Lee, or your Virginia._

_Your eternal friend,_

_Edgar Poe_

"Impressive, is it not?" a voice behind me questioned, sending me into shock. The book flew out of my hand but before it could hit the ground, the man had the book in his hand. I almost screamed but I realized that this was the man who saved me and collected myself.

"Very." I replied hoarsely. My throat was itchy and burning, like a hot burning knife repeatedly stabbing itself into my neck. He gently placed a cool finger on my throat.

"Shhh...you were in horrid condition when I found you. I shall keep you safe. I promise that I shall explain everything to you when you awake. Please rest." He whispered, picking me up as if I weigh nothing. "You do almost weigh nothing. You were extremely emaciated when I found you."

If I looked surprised that he could hear my thoughts, he didn't say anything. The mystery man, or Aro, if that is his name, laid me back on the bed. It was sweltering in the room, and a bead of sweat appeared on my forehead. Aro put the blanket around me and offered to wrap his arm around me.

"I am...very cool. And you are feverish." He said with a smile. I nodded, any relief would be welcome. It wasn't long before I was asleep in this strange man's arms.

* * *

Ella stopped in her reverie and looked at Aro's reflection in the mirror, how handsome he looked. She smiled and sat in his lap while he read his book.

"Aro, my dear..." She mused kissing his throat softly, her lips grazing the soft skin. He remained enticed by his book, eyes still scanning the pages rapidl. Ella sighed.

"Hmm...?"

"Perhaps we should-" Ella began suggestively, running her hand through his hair.

"Later..." Her mate responded not looking up from his book. Ella grumbled in frustration and left the room, taking her long black cloak. She decided to take a walk in the hidden garden, and surely she'd be left alone. Snow was dusted across the garden and Ella sat on the old marble bench, the bench from so long ago. She was just running her hand through the snow when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Marcus...? Why are you out here?" She asked the tall, dark, hooded figure. The elder sighed and sat next to her. "This was Didyme's favorite spot. It was our spot until..." He trailed off sadly. "I often come out here when it's quiet in the castle...I miss her everyday." Ella put her hand over his hand and smiled reassuringly. "You know, you remind me of her some days." He said looking into her eyes. She blinked in surprise. "It's your total devotion to your mate, your beauty, your strength." How out of character it was for him to admit anything so personal.

Ella smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. "Marcus, you're one of my only friends here." The elder vampire smiled smally. "So why is your loveliness sitting out here in the garden? Alone?" He questioned. Ella rolled her eyes.

"You know Aro...once he picks up a book, he's gone." She grumbled, exasperated. He chuckled, a rare occurrence. It hasn't been the first time that she's felt neglected. It's been like this for a decade now. "You, my dear, have officially become a domestic. The honeymoon decades are over." He commented. Ella snorted sarcastically.

"I might just have to spice things up...I could dress up like Caius..." Ella mumbled bitterly. "Perhaps you could try talking to him. Force him into a conversation. Didyme and I went through what she called a 'dry spell' too." Marcus suggested. Ella smiled and nodded.

"I will. Thank you Marcus." She said kissing his cheek, returning to her room. She looked at her husband and sighed. "Aro, you and I need to talk."

"Hmm...?" He said, once again not looking up. Ella snatched the book up, tossing it restlessly at the wall. He looked at her in surprise. "I'm not happy." She said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Aro questioned, reaching to grab her hand, when she snatched it out of his reach. "Oh no. You and I are actually going to talk about this, you aren't going to read my thoughts and try to please me." Ella hissed angrily.

"How should I have known that you weren't happy?" Aro asked, in sincere confusion. Ella laughed sarcastically.

"You can read my every thought through touch! Oh, now there lies the problem! The problem is you'd much rather listen to Caius than your wife! Or read a book that you've read over a million times! Or train Jane and Alec when they've been trained enough! Anything but be with your wife!" Ella yelled. Her fists were clenched and her golden eyes were quickly turning to a glinting onyx. "I have a job to do. You will never understand how hard-" Aro began calmly, until Ella snorted and interrupted.

"I do understand! Aro, that's not the point! You don't even talk to me unless I get angry. Or if we're about to exterminate my family!" She said defeatedly, sitting on the edge of the huge canopy bed. "It's as if I'm merely a member of the guard." He frowned and sat next to her.

"You know that you're not 'merely a guard'. You're mine. Never forget that." He said, lifting her chin with his finger and kissed her softly. "Perhaps you're right...I'll try to spend more time with you. Starting now..." Ella giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**1928:**_

The next morning brought a new feeling of renewal. I looked over to see a fresh dress, a bloody red one. I quickly dressed and looked at my face in the mirror and it seemed like a miracle. My glow was back, my eyes sparkled, and the bruises were gone, almost as if by magic. I twirled around in my new pretty dress and decided to explore. The stone was cold, almost frozen to the touch. Even the satin of my delicate slippers couldn't keep the icy chill away from my feet.

"Aro, I don't know why you didn't just drink her dry. If she truly is your-" A raspy hiss of a voice rang out from the narrow hallways, it sent a similar chill down my spine.

"_La tua cantante_." I heard Aro say in response. " I couldn't just let her die, think of the potential she might have as one of us, brother." He sounded delighted, almost dazed. Like he was under some sort of spell. "You're only saying that because-" Snapped the same snarky voice from before, and again he gets cut off.

"It's quite obvious that Aro wishes to make her his mate. I can feel it all." A third voice added to the choir of discussion—a dark and bored sounding rumble. Who is it that Aro's trying to make his mate? "I hear a heartbeat...Aro, your human is awake." I hear a gasp, realizing it is mine, and suddenly a cool arm wrapped itself around my shoulders, leading me.

"Your name?" The blonde one asked me, his eyes full of scorn and anger. They all looked so regal that I wasn't sure if I should curtsy before answering him. Aro chuckled and I realized that he was still holding my hand. He shook his head, releasing it reluctantly.

"Ella Masen, and you are?" I inquired curiously. The blonde haired man looked at me in rage, the other dark haired man started laughing. "She's a certainly interesting, Aro. My name is Marcus, and the sour blonde is Caius young one." The one, Marcus said. My eyes raked over their forms, sitting in their massive thrones. I suddenly felt extremely unworthy.

"My dear, how did you rest? It's been a week." _A week? I've been asleep for a week?_ "You let me sleep for a week?" I questioned angrily, surprised by the venom behind the words. I've never been one for sleep, I've always felt that it was a huge waste of time.

"You seemed to spend a lot of time on your back before anyway." Caius mumbled. My eyes widened, and I felt a glaze of tears spread over my blue irises. I looked at him hard, "I did what I needed to do to survive. And I did things that I will never forget-"

"Yes Aro, immortality would be wonderful for her conscience." Caius replied sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes and looked pointedly at them. Immortality? Clearly, they weren't human. No, they were far too beautiful to be anything close to human. "What are you? You-" I pointed at Aro, eyes still full of unreleased tears, "-you promised to explain everything to me! And, what would I want with immortality anyway?"

The three men looked at each other and the blonde one held his hand out to Aro, who grasped it. "We, are vampires." Marcus said quietly. I looked at them closely and while I noticed red eyes they looked human. "More importantly," Caius replied triumphantly, "we are the Volturi. The oldest and most powerful vampire coven in existence."

"We make, and enforce the vampire law. To protect our kind." Aro continued gently, trying not overwhelm me. "And, we see the talent that you'll possess, once you are one of us."

I blink back surprise. They want me to be a vampire? "Well, who said that I want to be a vampire?" I questioned, feeling antagonistic to the men trying to decide my future. I had had enough of that. I feel a rush of air blow through my hair and suddenly Caius was in my ear. "You have no choice. Aro saved you, " He hissed angrily, looking at Aro who remained watching the encounter curious, "for whatever reason. You know too much. Either you get turned or die."

"Not now of course. If you don't mind my dear, I have more intentions then that." Aro intervened, smiling carefully at me as he stepped down to hold my hand once more. "If you wouldn't be so offended, I'd like to court you." I giggled, do they even call it courting anymore? He stared at me in amusement. It couldn't be the worse thing. He saved me, so he must care. Aro wasn't the most repugnant, and he truly seemed to care about me.

And that was more than I could say for my so called brother.

"Alright then. But when?" I'm scared. _Is the vampire change painful?_ Caius seemed to know what I was thinking and smirked menacingly.

"It's the worst pain you could ever imagine, in your pathetic human life."

"Brother..." Aro reprimanded, glaring at Caius. "Now, my dear, it hurts for no more than few days. Well worth it for an eternity. I had hoped to wait until you are older..." He trailed off, appraising me and my form. I stepped backwards. "Who will turn me?"

"I will of course. I will be the most in control." Aro continued. Caius roll his eyes. "Yes, the woman with the blood that makes your mouth water. Totally in control." If looks could kill, Caius would be a smoldering pile of ashes on the cold stone ground.

"Is it true?" I ask. The two turn to me, and I'm even more scared. "Does my blood really do that?" Aro turned away, almost like he was embarrassed. "We should allow her to explore her new surroundings." Marcus nodded.

"I'll show her around, we do have company arriving soon." He drawled, rising to his impressive height. "Ah, Carlisle is on his way to visit. Please, Ella would you please join us for dinner? Well, your dinner?" Aro asked. I nodded, but a million thoughts seemed to rush through my head at once."Carlisle? Cullen? He's a vampire too?" I found myself asking. I would love to see Carlisle again, maybe he knows what happened to Edward. I could finally get closure.

"Why of course, he is. I shall see you soon my dear." He said, kissing my hand. He was freezing and I swear that I flinched but Aro paid no mind. "Come along Ella, time for you to get acquainted with your new home." Marcus spoke quietly and swiftly. I nodded and followed along, picking up my skirt. We walked down the long corridor, past my room, and along a pathway of paintings. I stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful dark haired woman with red eyes.

"Who is this?" I ask, and seeing Marcus cringe, I instantly felt awful. "You don't have to answer that." He shook his head. "My mate, Didyme. She was Aro's sister as well."

"Was?"

"She is no more. She was killed. Aro was devastated, it was his sister, but the bond between mates...well it grows to be stronger than siblings." I gasped at the words._ Does that mean someday I'll forget Edward?_ "I'm so sorry Marcus..." I murmured. I began humming a lullaby that Edward used to hum to me as a young girl. "What is that?"

"My brother used to hum me a lullaby when I was sad...Now I suspect he's dead. That's why I need to speak to Carlisle."

"Dear child, you'll get your chance." I try to smile, but fail. "Will you hum it again?" I nod and begin again. We've soon covered much of the castle, and I thanked him.

"I should change for dinner, thank you very much Marcus."

"Of course...I have hope in you." He whispered, leaving me in my room. I sigh and sit in front of the vanity mirror and stroke my long copper hair. _God give me strength to make it through this dinner. Am I prepared to learn of what happened to my brother? Can I bear to know for sure that he's dead? Will Carlisle even tell me?_

I dress quickly and make my way to the dining room. The two men sitting stand up and elegantly bow. I curtsy and make my way to Carlisle, where I gave him the tightest hug that I could. "Dr. Cullen." I hear myself say softly. He smiled warmly, stroking my cheek gently. "Ella, you've become more beautiful." I flush under the praise. Aro pulled out my chair and I sat across from Carlisle, and next to Aro. The dinner talk is slightly insufferable until I can bear it no more. Carlisle talked on about his mate, Esme.

"Carlisle, what happened to Edward?" I ask shyly. Carlisle grimaced and looked to Aro who nodded.

"He is...a vampire now Ella." My world seemed to crash around me and I hear a rush of noise in my ears. Hyperventilating seemed like the best plan, according to my body. "Calm yourself Ella." Aro murmured softly. I shake my head. "He could've found me? I wouldn't have had to have been a pro- a prost-" I trail off breathing heavily. "I hate him! I hate him!" I whisper. Carlisle looked worriedly at Aro.

"My dear, he was a newborn. He could have killed you." He said soothingly, touching my hand, though I yanked it away quickly, catching a quick flash of anger in his eyes.

"He would've come with me, had he not left me and Esme. It seems he was tired of our lifestyle." Carlisle continued sounding a bit disappointed and sad. I suddenly felt very ill.

"Excuse me." I muttered swiftly, running from the room and into my bedroom. The tears came freely and easily. I laid face down on the bed and let myself cry and cry until I thought there was no more tears. And still they came. "Ella?" I hear a soft voice from the doorway. Carlisle walked in and gently laid a cold hand on my back. "When I heard the Condenzzi family was dead, I was under the impression that you had died too. When Edward found out..."

"Edward thought-"

"_Thinks_, Edward _thinks_ that you are dead...When he found out, it was like part of him died. But now we can clear things up with him, when he returns." He sounded so optimistic. The bloodsucking bastard.

"No." I say, my nose stuffed up. Tears still cascading down my cheeks.

"No?"

"No. Let him think that I am dead. I will be a vampire too, someday. And I'll forget about him." I sreplied bravely, puffing my chest out proudly. Or at least attempting to be brave."Ella, surely you don't think that you'll be happy as Aro's mate, do you?" Carlisle trailed off, sounding concerned for me. Liar. For some reason I was mortally offended and I turned a glare.

"I know that I will Carlisle, for the past week and a half, Aro has done nothing but care for me. I see that now. It's not love yet, but I know it will turn to love. He's done more for me in one week than you and Edward have for the past 10 years. You left me to die in the streets of Montepulciano. I had to become a _whore_," I spit the word at him. " in order to support myself, and everyday that I was beaten and tortured, I thought of my _dear_ brother who promised me that he'd save me. But never did. And if you suspected that I was dead, you should have checked. I will not be pushed around anymore, Carlisle. I've had to grow up so fast since Edward 'died', and I am not a little girl anymore. I will be the mate of one of the most powerful vampires in the world, a vampire who cares for me. Possibly loves me. And nothing you say can ever change my mind Carlisle."

The vampire who was once a beacon of hope to me nodded once in stunned silence, and left the room. I sighed and got ready for bed, sitting myself by the huge fireplace with a book. I curled my feet under me and took a deep breath.

Dear god, what am I doing?

"I heard what you said to Carlisle." Aro mused, I jumped but I could tell he meant no harm.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" I ask, smiling slightly. He laughed quietly and sat in the chair across from me. His eyes never left my face, staring at me with an incredulous expression. "What would you like to know?"

I sat silent for a moment. "What happened to the men who...left me for dead?" Aro laughed bitterly, that flash of anger was back in his eyes. "Caius, Marcus, and I took care of them. We haven't hunted on our own for hundreds of years. They were drained." I shuddered slightly, at the idea of vampires feeding. Aro waved it off, as though it was nothing. "What else?"

"Will I like being a vampire?" The word still felt strange on my tongue, as if it definitely shouldn't be there. Like I was dreaming.

"I should hope so. Eventually, without the right mate, it becomes exceedingly boring. I hope you will change that for me."

"Why? Why me?" I wonder aloud. He looked at me with an indecipherable glance.

"You remind me of my sister. I want what Marcus had with her." He replied simply. We spent the whole night talking and talking. We talked about the past, how he became a vampire and met his brothers. We talked of the present, how he had a habit of collecting powerful vampires into his guard. We talked of the future, how I would succeed as a vampire. Aro spoke so diligently about the members of his guard that I felt that I knew them by the way he spoke. Into the morning it was my turn. I spoke of my childhood, my absent father, my relationship with my mother and brother. I spoke of the hardships I had to endure as a girl alone in the world and I admitted that I never knew true love.

It was well into the afternoon when he left me to feed with his brothers. He sent a human assistant up to bring me food of my own. I was starting to admire Aro, and everything about him. He was wonderful, and I was looking forward to eternity with him. I curled up in my bed that night, feeling like a young girl again. A young girl in love.

* * *

Ella walked into the conference room and smiled at the humans waiting to talk business. Her artificial blue eyes sparkled at them, ready to negotiate.

"Signora," The short bald headed man leered in Italian. Ella held up a delicate manicured hand in protest.

"Please signor Menizzi, if we are to have any trust in the deal, please call me Ella, or if you are uncomfortable with that, Mrs. Volturi would be quite alright." She said confidently. The man stared at her, disappointment in his eyes. Idiots.

"You are married? I wish that I had known...is it recent?" Ella laughed, a tinkling of bells and shook her head. She was truly mused by the man's hope and delusion that she would ever consider such a wretched looking excuse for a man.

"Oh no, we've been together for what seems like over eighty years. We've been married for ten." She lied.

"You cannot be older than 25!" The other man, tall, blonde, and handsome exclaimed. Ella sighed and nodded. "A lady never talks about her age gentlemen, but I married young. I was only 18 when I realized that I wanted to be with him. Now, may we return to the matter at hand?" The two men are from a company rooted in Romania, Valcom. Ella, the owner of a large scale company, Lanaxx, was looking to buy out the company.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore was hoping that you'd be willing to fly out to Romania to meet in person to arrange the details." A brief flash of fear flickered across her eyes, the vampire pinching the bridge of her nose to hide the quick shift of blue to black in her irises. No member of the Volturi was safe in Romania.

"Oh no. You see I cannot travel to Romania, not that I have any complaints with your beautiful country." Ella stated, crossing her ankles, flashing them a gorgeous smile of deceit. "Why not? Mr. Salvatore was-"

"I cannot stand air travel. I'm absolutely terrified. But I will send out an assistant to meet with Mr. Salvatore." Ella smiled. She stood up, feeling her cell phone buzz and smiled, holding up one slender finger. "One moment, gentlemen, please?" She walked to the other side of the room and answered her phone swiftly.

She furrowed her brow as she returned to the representatives. "I'm sorry to say that I believe this meeting is adjourned. It seems that my family has decided to surprise me with a visit. I'll schedule a conference call with Mr. Salvatore and arrange the trip for my assistant. Thank you very much." She said, shaking their hands and walking out of the room.

"_Idiots_." She mumbled, feeling their eyes on her backside, walking to her car.

Ella pulled her car into the back driveway of the castle in the shadow of course. She walked in through the office area and smiled gently at Gianna.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Volturi, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you Gianna. Am I to understand that the Cullens are here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Gianna nodded, looking a bit frightened. "Mr. Caius seemed very very angry about it too."

Ella rolled her eyes. "He's always angry. Thank you, have a nice night." Ella mused softly, walking up the stone staircase. She pulled her hair out of the long ponytail and let her eye color return to her blazing gold. Her skin returned to it's marble state, and she felt a great relief at being back in her normal body.

"Jane." She muttered dryly, walking past the former witch. Jane nodded, acknowledging her at the very least. "Felix..." Ella smiled, grasping his hands. He kissed her on each cheek. "Where are the Cullens?" He grimaced.

"They're in the conference room, speaking with Aro. They're here for the ball."

"That's in a week! Why so early?" Ella asked in shock, crossing their arms and walking towards the conference room. Felix shrugged.

"Beats me ma'am. You should have seen that Bella, asking so many questions about it...and about you." He smiled slyly. "Me?" She raised a brow, genuine shock on her lovely face. Felix nodded.

"About feeding with you." Ella made a face. "And?"

"And I explained that it is considered very rude to feed with either of the wives without their or their husband's invitation. Especially yours." The woman sighed in relief, giving him a delicate smile in return. "Thank you for clearing that up with them. I couldn't bear to be the one to tell her that. What about the dog? And my niece?"

Felix shook his head. "They're in a hotel. They won't be attending. Edward made that very clear, and Aro agreed. Here we are. Good luck in there. You're gonna need it." He said, leaving her in front of the big mahogany doors. Ella shuddered and walked in.

"Hello." She smiled at the Cullens and sat next to her husband, in between him and Caius. She kissed him swiftly before looking at her family. "What have I missed?" She asked.

Caius rolled his eyes angrily. "Your family has arrived early, it seems, to visit with you. They want you and Bella to get to know each other better." He sneered at her. Ella nodded gratefully. "Of course Bella, I'll give you a tour of the city tonight if you'd like."

"But not too late, right dear?" Aro pressed, squeezing her hand under the table, earning him a quiet giggle from his young wife. Edward grimaced. "Of course." Gianna stuck her head in timidly. "Ella...?"

"You will address her as Mrs. Volturi, do not forget yourself." Caius snapped viciously. Gianna jumped. Ella glared at him. "Of course sir, Mrs. Volturi, there's a Mr. Salvatore on the phone for you. And Ms. Athenodora asks if you'll pay her a visit Mr. Caius." Gianna stuttered, shaking in fear. Caius turned a sly look to Ella and Aro.

"Of course, I shall see that her every need is met." He smirked, rising and leaving. Carlisle looked confused at Aro. Ella sent a death look in Caius's direction, and Aro looked unabashed.

"What was that about?"

"It was a jab at their...marital bed." Edward grimaced again, not wishing to think of his baby sister like that. Ella rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "Bella I will meet you in my bedroom tonight around 9?" Bella smiled uncomfortably and nodded. Ella kissed her husband swiftly and left to take the phone call.

"Well. That was mildly uncomfortable." Jasper commented, looking at the table. Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah."

Esme gave her boys a stern look. "Like you two don't sleep with your wives? You can't expect them to be celibate. Just because you look at her like a baby sister."

Aro simply coughed and stood up. "Well, I believe that I have things to attend to. Marcus?" Marcus nodded and the two left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella looked around the large bedroom silently. She took in all the pictures around the room, all of the books, and the huge stone fireplace. She looked at the huge canopy bed, and looked in the massive closet. She saw a huge white garment bag, and temptation almost got her, her fingers ever creeping towards the zipper.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ella teased, suddenly appearing in the room. Bella jumped in shock and laughed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry...really. I was being intrusive." Ella shook her head in understanding, a smile playing on her lips. "It's okay Bella. Are you ready to go on a tour of the city?"

The newborn nodded timidly—she may be more confident as a vampire, but not so with her powerful sister-in-law. "Let's go." Ella chirped, tying her long copper hair back. The two women walked towards the office area and down the elevator towards Ella's car.

"Wow. Let me guess, you like to drive fast too?" Bella asked looking at the sleek black sports car. Ella gave her a swift smile. "How can you tell? I think it runs in the family." They climbed in and Ella rolled the windows down and turned up her radio, tapping the wheel along with the beat.

"So this ball..." Bella began, unsure. Ella knew where this was headed and nodded. "About every fifty to sixty years, the Volturi will hold a ball, and invite every notable coven in the world. It's a form of a peace offering. To show a new future. Blah blah blah. Anyway, it's expected that the wives dance with every coven leader, but each wife's first dance is to be with the vampire that has their husband's full support." _What a male, chauvinistic tradition._ She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you have to have your first dance with Caius." Bella stated matter-of-factly. Ella grimaced and nodded grimly, anger surging in her tiny frame. "Unfortunately, yes. And then Marcus. And so on and so on. I don't have a problem with Marcus, or Felix. It's those twins, and Caius. There's something...creepy about them."

"And Aro's not creepy?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow before realizing what she said and attempted to backtrack. Ella sighed and held up a hand to stop her. "No, he's not. He's just extremely power hungry. He always has been. Even when he was courting-" Bella began to laugh. "Yes I laughed too at that. But even then, he spoke of how powerful I would be as a vampire."

"Do you think he would've loved you still, even if he doubted you had potential?" Bella questioned curiously, and the car was silent for a moment, except for the purr of the engine.

Ella thought for a minute, before the answer slammed into her like a truck. "Yes, I do. Just like I truly believe Caius loves Athenodora, even though she has no powers, I'm certain of that. You know, the Volturi comes off as pretty harsh and scary, but...they do have emotions too. Falling in love and all that jazz." She hummed, waving it off.

Bella nodded. "And, is it true? Were you his singer?" She pressed, her topaz eyes boring into the woman.

"Yes I was. He dealt with it for three years before we got married. Bless his heart, I was still human when we had our honeymoon, you know?"

Bella blinked back in surprise. "Carlisle didn't mention that." Ella rolled her eyes, smirking slightly as a humorless chuckle escaped her. "I should hope not, it's none of his concern nor business. But yes, and a few weeks later: boom. Full vampire Ella."

Bella sat quiet for a bit and the car was silent as they drove past notable sites. So far it wasn't much of a tour, but she was still enjoying getting to know her sister-in-law. "I think you're perfect for Edward."

"Wh-what?" Bella stuttered. Ella laughed quietly, a chiming of light bells. "I said 'I think you're perfect for Edward.'"

"I didn't expect that. I always kind of thought that you saw me as a threat. Hated me, you know?" Ella gave an acknowledging nod. "I did, but I see now that you're perfect for him. Just like I'm perfect for my mate. We'd both do anything for them. We'd kill for them." She remarked pointedly, just so there was no misunderstandings.

"You heard about the vision then?" Ella looked at the road, her eyes narrowing. "I did. And I'm sorry, but I can't say that it'd be any different. I'd kill anyone." Bella shuddered, though she knew it wasn't the chill of the winter.

"Even Edward?"

"Yes. Marcus once told me that as the bond between mates grows, all others fade. Especially human ones." Bella got quiet and decided to change the subject. "So where did you get your dress? For the ball?"

Ella laughed, shaking her head. What a pleasant little diversion. "Well, I ordered mine from France ironically enough. You?"

"I have no idea. Alice arranged the details for mine." Silence until they both burst into hysterical giggles, the elder vampire cramming her knuckle into her mouth to stifle it before the two calmed into quiet little chuckles. "You know Bella, I'm really enjoying myself."

"Me too."

Ella smiled at her sister-in-law and drove on in the night.

* * *

It was closer to two when Ella returned to the castle, still laughing. She walked quietly to her bedroom half-expecting to see her husband there. When it was empty, she sighed disappointedly. Once again she let her long hair down and slipped into a more comfortable dress. She stoked the fire and sat down in her chair with another book; _Othello_ this time. But she was restless and decided to walk around the castle. It was silent, everyone was in their various rooms or studies, and Ella walked towards her sanctuary; the music room. Of course every member of the Volturi had some musical talent, but her prowess on the piano was unmatched in the Italian coven.

The room was covered in mirrors, some of the female vampires (Ella included) found some solace in dance, ballet of course. There were tons of string instruments in one corner, brass instruments in the closet, Felix's drums sat menacingly in the other corner and Ella's baby sat in the back, forbidden to anyone but her.

Ella smiled as she gently caressed the ivory keys, taking in the smooth familiarity of them. She sat down on the ornate bench and subtly stroked the keys, playing a soft rendition of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. She gave herself into the music and smiled as her fingers moved left and right. Her talent was one that she and her husband had much pride in, even inspiring him to join her at times with the violin.

"Lady Ella?" She heard a voice from the large doorway. She looked up without stopping and smiled.

"Felix, what are you doing in here?" The tall guard member grinned and pointed towards the piano. "Restless are we?"

Ella gave a small giggle and nodded. "How could you tell? Where's Aro?" Felix looked down.

"I believe that he's with Caius and Marcus in their joint study, discussing the ball." Ella rolled her eyes. "I am really not looking forward to that. This is my first one, you know."

"Ah, yes, you were a fragile little human then. So breakable. Anyway, Aro waited for you for a while before he just decided to leave." Ella frowned. "I feel horrible now. Here I was complaining about him not spending time with me, and I've just gone and blown him off."

"To be fair, you've only done it once. How many times have you been blown off? What about that time with the cloak?" He grinned, raising a burly brow and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Ella shook her head, stifling a snort. "It doesn't matter. I've become a hypocrite." Felix made a face and shrugged. "Want to play some music together?" She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Felix grinned and went into the closet where he pulled out a huge harp. "You ready for all of this awesome music?"

Ella laughed. "Let's do it." The two began a lovely medley of Greensleeves, on harp and piano. Felix subtly stopped playing, letting Ella's piano fill the room. Once the song was over, she raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Your fingers were dancing on the keys m'lady. I couldn't let my harp playing stomp all over their feet." Ella smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "You're a dear. I'm going to go into the garden, if you encounter my husband." Felix bowed from the neck and opened the door for her. She smiled again and made her way through the hallway. She walked past the picture of Didyme and through the wrought iron gates into the garden. She gingerly touched the roses and released a long breath. She nearly jumped when she heard someone approaching. She saw Caius, Jane and Alec walking, deep in conversation. Ella quickly hid in the bushes, remaining silent.

"If we can just get one of those dogs to kill that wretched girl..." Caius hissed scathingly. Jane nodded. "It would start the beginning of the end for our _fearless leader_." She sneered the last part sarcastically. "After all, he's been preoccupied with trying to collect all of those vampires. He's done nothing to benefit us."

"He handled that whole child fiasco horribly." Alec chimed.

Caius held up a hand. "He'd be devastated if his _precious_ wife was killed, dangerously so. He'd launch an attack on the Cullens, and probably die in the process." He muttered with a sly smile. "We will end it all soon." Caius chuckled darkly. "Come, let's go inside." Ella heard them leave, leaving her in the bushes and a hole in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**March 2006 **_

I stood behind Aro, gently stroking his hair. He tilted his head back and smiled at me. Suddenly, the door opened and Jane, Demetri, and Felix walked in with two vampires and a human. This was odd. Cocking my head to the side, ceasing my caressing actions, I merely observed the sight in front of me.

"Ah...Bella is alive and well after all!" I hear Aro exclaim. The human. That must be Bella, I assumed. He stood up, walking towards them and I notice some suspiciously familiar about the male vampire. His reddish-gold hair was severely disheveled, his height perfect for swinging a little fifteen year old girl around their small Chicago home dancing, and those brooding eyes.

"Edward!" I could hear myself cry out—all I cared about was holding my brother, flying over to him and hugging him. He doesn't return my hug. "Do I know you?" He grumbled, eyes poring into my own. I look into his eyes in shock, eyes widening in fear. Aro stared at us in curiosity before nodding in understanding, sympathy registering in his eyes.

"It's me, your baby sister...Ella? Do you not remember me?" I chirp—trying to be optimistic, sadly. The human looked at me like I was crazy. Realizing that he probably wouldn't remember, I returned to my previous spot, embarrassed at my outburst and hurt. "I'm so sorry Aro, please continue." I whispered in defeat, bowing my head in apology. Aro smiled at me sweetly, and turned back to his "guests".

"Please excuse her. Now then..." Aro took Edward's hand and read his every thought. He pointed to me. "She's not lying, my young friend. Your memories of her are very faint, but there nonetheless. But, back to the matter at hand. I was wondering if Bella is immune to...all our gifts. Jane?" Jane nodded, smiling even. How one person could be so gleeful to inflict pain on the innocent, I'd never understand.

"No!" Edward yelled out. His concern for her was contagious, like a cold. I didn't even know the girl, and yet I felt the sudden need and urge to protect her as well. "Aro no! Jane!" The witch smirked, and decided that Edward and I should both suffer the pain. I grimaced as the pain swept into my body, dropping to my knees and held my body with my hands. Edward fell to the ground, cringing. Jane knew that I wouldn't dare allow myself to call out, I'd never show weakness in front of my husband or a Caius.

Caius grinned at my suffering, and finally the pain subsided after Bella screamed for her to release Edward. Aro turned and smiled at me, and nodded. "Come here my dear."

I gave a false smile, and feebly walk to the small group assembled. "Don't you think that Bella would be a wonderful addition? Bella, this is my wife, Ella. Her power is ever so delightful. Show her, my love." He prompted. My wary eyes go from her to Edward, almost apologetically. Suddenly, I feel myself stretch taller, and my hair shorten slightly. Aro laughed wildly as my hair shifted from a rich copper to a chocolatey brown. My skin darkened, but only subtly. Suddenly, Bella is staring at a clone of herself.

"Oh my..." Bella mumbles. My eyes flutter and I'm back, just Ella Volturi once more. Aro knows that I've never enjoyed full transformations before. I bow my head slightly and return to my spot, silent once again in the shadows. I cast a sad glance at Edward, who it seems has allowed time to wipe me from his life forever.

_**1931**_

I could literally feel my breath catch in my chest as I approached the dark, macabre altar. I felt so utterly alone. No one was walking me down the aisle, not like in my younger dreams, where my papa was escorting me. As I was halfway down the aisle I realized that this was a complete departure from what I had originally thought. I always pictured my wedding day as a huge white affair, with a human man.

_At least I was marrying the man I loved. _

And the dress was so beautiful. It was made of beautiful handmade silk and lace with sleeves that fell to the middle of my shoulders and elegant lace lining the bodice. There was an off-color white bow wrapped around my tiny waist and the skirt fell to the floor in a basic shape. My hair was arranged in an older style with a beautiful lace veil and a huge white lily.

The ring was simple, just like I had asked. A small simple pink diamond surrounded by even tinier diamonds on a soft golden band. It was perfect, like me, Aro said.

I kept trying to calm myself as I took the steps towards my future. Aro was handsome, he had his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a dark suit, so subtle, so simple. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back. He looked at me as though I was the very center of his universe, as though his ambition could be put aside, for me, as though I was the moon and the stars and the sun, and he was a man deprived of life before hand. He looked as though I was a very goddess that he wished to worship. Aro took my hand, how small and delicate it felt, and we faced the...well, I guess you could call him a minister.

I stared at Felix, how he got ordained, I'll never know. He grinned at me and I smiled shyly. Caius glowered at me from his spot next to Aro and Marcus looked bored as always.

Somethings wouldn't change. Not even for a wedding.

"So...should I just go with the generic stuff, or do you just want to get it over with?" Felix boomed, smiling widely at my husband-to-be. Aro nodded, "Just get it over with. We're not overly religious." The vampires laughed.

"Wait." I chirped up softly. "I just have a few things to say beforehand." Aro stared at me, extremely interested, delighted as always with anything I had to say. I take his hand, and run my own tiny fingers over it.

"I promise from this day forward to love and protect you. I...I didn't know how I was going to make it through today. Everyone I love is gone. But you...you haven't given up on me. Maybe I'll never understand what it was that attracted you to me, and I'm okay with that. I don't always need explanation. But I love that you love with such a passion, and such a flame. You are my light, and my life now. I love you." I whisper so softly, and with such conviction. The room is silent, Aro for once is at a lost for words.

"Now you may proceed Felix." I hum, gently wiping a rogue tear. Felix smiled reassuringly at me and goes on.

"So...I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss her you old fool." He boomed. Aro beamed wildly at me and kissed me passionately. It was the shortest wedding ceremony I'd ever attended, and it was perfect. I was officially married to the vampire I loved.

It now meant, however, I'd have to live through our first wedding night.

I felt very ill now. It's been about three weeks since I've been married, and I cannot keep my head up. "Child, you look horrible..." Marcus commented sympathetically one day. It was true, my cheeks had become hollow again, my limbs like snappable twigs; I looked like something out of an old horror story. I was tired all the time, I felt like a zombie.

"Perhaps we should summon a doctor Aro...it's been several days that she's looked like that." I hear Marcus suggest as I retreat to my deathbed.

"We should just kill her already." Caius grumbled under his breath, though he had been heard. Aro glared at the blonde vampire, but turned to his right. "Marcus, you're right. If there's anything horribly wrong, I'll simply turn her." I collapsed onto the cold stone ground, no longer able to even hold myself up anymore.

The doctor was there at once. After I fell, I was ordered by my husband to remain in bed. I won't pretend to know how they got him there, I was simply grateful.

The short, Italian doctor was somewhat lecherous, but treated me nonetheless. He touched my head, mumbled something and scribbled something down on paper. I could feel my eyes closing and I nodded off. He snapped his fingers in front of me and shook his head. He moved his surprisingly warm fingers to my stomach and automatically snatched them back.

"So cold!" He cried out, concern furrowing his brow. Doctor Abate began asking me all sorts of questions that I truly didn't feel comfortable answering.

"You are married, no?"

"I am."

"Are you...eh..." He seemed lost for words, and extremely uncomfortable, gesturing with his hands to my breasts and womanhood. I realized what he meant and flushed.

"A-Ah, Yes." I turned different hues of red instantly. I lived through my wedding night, and it was amazing. He nodded, wrote something down and left the room. I couldn't care less. I let my eyelids close, little was I aware that this was the last time I would ever fall asleep.

I could faintly hear a metallic shred, and a sharp shooting pain spread throughout my whole torso. Yet, I was unable to scream. It was hardly past when a different, much more burning, pain coursed through my veins. It was so intense at my wrists, my throat...I wanted to die.

I vaguely remember that this was the pain Caius spoke of, the pain of change. I felt as though death was forever eluding me. It seemed death was a cool drop of water, as I walked, barefoot, through the burning bowels of hell.

_Three days of torture. Could I even make it through that?_

The first thing I remember when I woke up was that I was thirsty. Very. My throat felt like I swallowed glass and fire. I looked around the room quickly, was I alone? It was brightly lit, nothing had changed except for the fire was no longer burning, and Jane sat in the corner.

"I was told to dress you and bring you to them once you were awake." She grumbled, as though I was a thoroughly distasteful chore, glaring at me.

My eyes...did they still look like my eyes? I walked—no ran—no flew to my vanity table, and two red orbs stared menacingly back at me. My whole appearance was different. My skin looked like fresh porcelain, smooth and fragile. My lips were perfectly carved, the ends turned upward. The hair belonging to the woman in the mirror was perfect copper, wavy ending at my waist. Who was this strange, beautiful, and cold looking woman?

"You should get dressed, Caius ordered me to bring you to them the moment you awoke." Jane smirked at me. I gave her a cold stare in return. Jane has never liked me, nor do I think that she'll ever warm up to me now that I'm a vampire.

"Thank you Jane. I'll be there momentarily." She nodded and left the room, and I was alone once again. I decided to dress in a soft pink outfit, I had no desire to wear the dark ensemble that Jane had left for me. Sitting back in front of my mirror I once again looked at my eyes. I knew before hand that they'd be startlingly red, the human blood leaving my system forever, but it was still shocking. I already missed my bright blue eyes, the eyes that Aro fell deep into. I focused on the calmness of the color, like a safe, warm ocean. The small flecks of darker blue that sprinkled the iris. A warm feeling spread across my eyes.

The eyes looking back at me were blue, not red anymore, but blue. I gasped, they were blue?! _Did I do that?_ I look back into the mirror and think about the red eyes again, and they're back. I can shapeshift? Is that my power? I have a power? My blue eyes return, and I pin my hair back. The Volturi necklace sat ominously on the desk, and suddenly, it's on my neck.

_What will they think? What will they do? What if I'm a liability? Will Aro have me killed?_ I take a breath, the burn is back, and leave my room.

The walk to the antechamber seems to take forever, _am I more impatient now?_ There, they sit. The rays of light from the ceiling window hit me, my skin resembling a thousand diamonds twinkling at once.

"Ella, my dear..." Aro greeted me, standing up. He had never looked so relieved to see me, as if he hadn't expected me to survive. There was also something slightly guilty about him. Caius looked at me in harsh surprise. "Her eyes, Aro. I thought you turned her."

Aro was near me within a second, and looking into my face. He lifted my pale hand, how warm his hand was now, into the cast of the sun.

"She's an immortal brother... Ella, look at-" He said, looking around the room before settling on Felix. "Felix, and concentrate. Imagine becoming him." Felix smiled reassuringly, and I stared at him. I took in every fiber of his being. His height, his stance, his face. I could feel myself grow up towards the ceiling, and grow wider in shoulders, chest, and waist. The warm feeling was back, only everywhere.

"Oh my." I could hear the exclamations from everyone in the room. I panicked and shifted back. Aro kissed me on both cheeks, and then my lips. "My dear, this is possibly one of the greatest gifts that you could have." I smile brightly, basking in compliments.

"But, you are probably quite thirsty." He stated, and how right he was, bringing the burning sensation back. I nod, momentarily muted. "Bring them in."

A rush of humans, prisoners from the looks of it, flooded into the now comfortable ocular room. Some looked frightened, others looked lecherously at Jane and me, the rest just looked insane. One stood out to me, he looked at me like I was a piece of meat. He bent his dirty finger at me and grinned, a spooky toothless monster.

I nod seductively, Aro looking over at me in surprise. The door slammed shut, and every other prisoner jumped, except for this one. He approached me, stroking my hair with his gnarled fingers. Soon, every vampire in the room had a prisoner and Felix nodded. The prisoner smiled at me, his stench spiraling around into my nostrils. I bring my face close to his throat, his blood appealing to my every sense, and I bite down as hard as I can and drink.

I feel the animal overtake me and the screams of the man only add to the chorus in the background. The blood flows so smoothly, a trickle goes down my chin as I lift my head up triumphantly, the man has stopped squirming.

"Better?" Aro asked me, gently wiping the blood off of my face with a handkerchief. "You'll eventually become much more neater." I smile, feeling satisfied, though my insides now gurgled. The bodies had disappeared, almost like magic, and I suspected it had something to do with the grate in the middle of the room. My stomach gurgled again.

"Is that normal?" I question quietly, even my voice had changed to such a pleasing soprano, he shakes his head in concern. Caius looks away in boredom, Marcus stands up to leave, and I find myself bending over the grate, purging all of the blood I had just consumed. It streamed out of me, and while the thirst was gone, there was still an emptiness. I remember the blood staining the pink of my gown and how hurt I was that I couldn't even pretend to be an innocent young woman anymore.

I felt warm hands hold my hair away as I got all of the offending blood out of my body. Cough, more blood. Cough, even more blood. It seemed all I could see was red. "We should put her out of her misery, she can't sustain blood." Caius was quick to comment, a scornful gleam in his eyes. Aro glared at him viciously. "We will try everything."

"Felix, go and bring a large animal here." Marcus commanded. Aro looked over at him in surprise, eyes narrowing. "We should try animal blood. The Cullens make it work." I made a face, it sounded awful. But as I began to vomit up blood again, I knew I had no choice.

Felix was back within half an hour, carrying a dead bear. I approached it timidly, and put my lips to its neck and drank. It was much neater this time, and while the taste was different, tangier and spicier to the sweet, richness of human blood, it satisfied me and stayed down. I wiped the blood off of my lips and bounced over to Aro.

"My love...there is one thing that I've been wanting to try, now that I'm indestructible." I said with a wink. He smiled mischievously and led me out of the room.

It seemed like immortality would be extremely...pleasurable.


	6. Chapter 6

The ballroom was full of vampires from every place known in the world, there was almost hundreds, but that was just the vampires who showed up. Stefan sniffed contemptuously. "Brother, why are we here, mingling with these bastards?" He was at a loss as to why they were there. It made no sense, the Volturi were still hunting them.

"We've been given special access into their lair my brother. Time will do the rest." Vladimir replied curtly. He watched the Cullens laughing as they spun each other on the dance floor, eyes narrowing in distrust.

"Loyalty matters very little here I suppose." Stefan grumbled. Vladimir shook his head and glanced over at the trio speaking to Amun and his clan, Aro clasping his hand with a smile.

The doors of the balcony swung open and Ella floated in. She shimmered in the candlelight, the flames flickering off of her long, golden ball gown. The strapless dress clung to her curves like a glove, the beading at the bodice winking at the guests. The skirt plumed out gracefully over her tiny feet, decorated with golden slippers. Her copper hair was pinned with ivory flowers, giving her the appearance of a delicate fairy. Her golden eyes sparkled mischievously at the wall in front of her, a plan evident in her head. Her little hands were covered with ivory kids gloves.

All eyes were upon her descending down the stairs, and Caius smiled lecherously. Edward smiled at his baby sister, her expression unreadable. Aro smiled at her in pride, his beautiful wife making her debut.

"At least they have good taste in women..." Stefan trailed off, his eyes going down her chest and curves. Vladimir nodded in agreement. Athenodora, while still looking beautiful in her red strapless gown with a huge slit up the leg, was eclipsed in Ella's beauty. Ella stood at the bottom of the stairs and approached Aro. She ignored Caius, and curtsied to her husband, who bowed in acknowledgement. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Caius brewed in his fury, making Edward laugh harshly, eyes sparkling with mischief. Bella looked at him curiously, the corners of her lips quirking up in interest. "What is so funny Edward?" She mused, as he swung her into a dance.

"She was supposed to dance with Caius first, to show her 'undying' support for him. He's furious." He explained, making her nod as they watched Aro spin Ella around the ballroom, her skirts in one hand, the other in his. She was beaming. The music slowed and Aro extended his arm and bowed, as she curtsied and kissed him.

"Blasphemy!" Athenodora called out angrily, silencing the room. She stormed over to the two. "You were supposed to dance with Caius! You've thrown out centuries of tradition you little fool!"

Ella turned a cold gaze to the woman she once considered a friend and raised a perfect eyebrow. "My apologies Athena, I simply thought that perhaps...it was time for a new tradition." She chimed confidently, her eyes flickering to her husband.

Athenodora screamed in anger, shattering fragile glass flutes and stormed out, followed closely by Caius.

"Do not fret my dear, she's right, but you're more right!" Aro laughed, and kissed her hand. Ella nodded and floated over to Marcus. "Would you care to dance sir?" She chirped in a curtsy. He shook his head, grumbling in laughter. "Madame, I'm not a dancer. But I will kiss your hand and acknowledge." He mumbled, kissing her hand gently. The ball resumed its normal volume full of interested and now reinvigorated mutterings.

Drawing her brother into her dance, Ella made desperate eye contact with him. "Edward-"

"You're sure that's what you heard?" He muttered quietly in her ear. Bella watched in concern, her eyes raking in the sight of them swaying elegantly. Something was definitely going on. Ella nodded, her lovely face marred by a mask of worry, _Caius and his little traitors are planning something...some kind of coup and I'm petrified for Aro. And for you as well. If Caius has his way, he'll launch an attack on you all first._

Edward frowned deeply, dipping her gracefully. "I'll speak with Carlisle, but you need to worry about keeping Caius away from Aro." He whispered quietly, continuing to dance. Ella couldn't shake the worry in her heart, she was petrified. Caius had returned to the gathering, yet there was something so deceptive about his air. He smiled his scornful smile as he chat with other coven leaders.

Ella bowed her head to her brother and glided over towards her chair, a silver envelope resting against her seat, her name scrawled elegantly in script. Her brow furrowed.

_Ask your husband about your child. _

_The child he had killed._

_A Friend_

Her eyes widened in shock—suddenly the night she died made so much more sense. The ripping and pulling from her body, the nausea and fatigue, her inabilty to hold hereslf—it made sense. Her child—their child...he...he couldn't have. She hadn't realized that the paper was disinegrating in her hand with the intensity of her grip as she spun herself around to glare at her husband. Edward held back a growl, instantly appearing by her side to hold her back. "Wait until you're alone." He whispered a warning. Her low hiss seemed to resonate within the hall, all eyes landing on her.

A false smile slipped onto her lips, though it was obviously strained. "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to." She murmured in Aro's ear, her fist clenched tight, her eyes slowly going an abysmal onyx. "_But when you find the time, we will discuss my dead child._" She hissed viciously, pushing him away and storming off. His face fell, shock crossing his eyes though he quickly resumed his banter.

Jane smirked at Caius from across the room, quickly sliding the pen into her dress.

Her howls of rage echoed throughout the halls as she shattered various vases and artwork across the wall, trying as hard as possible to hit him in the face. "You bastard!" Ella shrieked, slamming the priceless antique urn at his quickly flitting figure. "How could you?! How could you lie to me like that?!" The pain and agony ripped through her like a million knifes, carving, cutting...destroying. The betrayal and the death of her child. "MY CHILD!" She snarled, appearing at his face, hitting him in the chest.

"Calm yourself!" He growled, holding her arms' length. Her cries became more agonizing, more pitiful. "I did what was best for you, for us." Aro murmured, trying to pacify her.

"No! You did what was best for you Aro, and by god you've hurt me more than anything-"

"It was killing you! I did what I had to do!" He snapped viciously, his eyes flashing that same warning rage. Ella still did not concede. She shoved him away from her, though he reached out for her. "Go to hell Aro." She hissed weakly, spinning around and flitting off to her room, packing a bag.

Sobbing without tears, Ella stormed out, and heading as quickly as she could to Forks.

Caius watched from the window, hearing his brother's denial that things were in jeopardy, though clearly he was slowly becoming unhinged. He chuckled darkly, turning to face Jane and Alec. "Everything's going according to plan. Once we get him away from here, it will be much too easy to take him out."

Jane smiled darkly, nodding. "And then we can make things right."


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't think her feet would ever allow her to stop running. Agony tore away at her—memories of the night she was turned kept rearing their way into her mind and she hated herself for believing so many years of lies. And now her child was buried away, perhaps not even bone—she didn't want to know what they.

Of course it was raining in Forks, her hair dripped pathetically as she pounded on the door, waiting, soaked to her core. She didn't feel anything nor was she sure she'd ever be able to feel again. After a few minutes, she was surprised to find the door unlocked with a note on the front table.

_Ella,_

_Please make yourself as comfortable as possible. We're terribly sorry we aren't there to greet you, but we desperately needed this hunting trip._

_We'll be back soon._

_Esme_

The young vampire suppressed a groan and set her bag down, running her fingers through her damp hair. It had become tangled, leaves and branches sticking out of the mess of copper. And yet it meant nothing to her. All she wanted was her big brother to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, though she knew that there was a possibility that it wouldn't be okay. Her body sunk into the couch—she felt awful that her wet body was drenching the furniture, but she couldn't muster herself to pull herself up to dry off.

Somethings she could overlook with Aro. His blood lust, though it disgusted her she understood that was his preference. His obsessive recruiting for more members for the guard—when would he ever truly feel safe? Even his constant disputes with her family. But the murder of their child. The lie that he held for 80 years?

She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him.

A low hiss escaped Ella's throat as she thought of Caius and Jane—their plan could kill her husband. And though she was absolutely livid with him, she'd never let them destroy her mate.

"You look like hell." Edward chuckled, leaning against the doorway, his eyes warm and sympathetic as he opened his arms to her. Ella flew into his arms, keening quietly. "How could he lie to me like that?"

He shook his head, pulling twigs and branches from her tangled mane of hair. At the ball, he had read Aro's thoughts—it seemed to be out of genuine concern and fear. The ancient had no idea what was so obviously sucking the life out of his beloved wife.

Besides, before Bella, the survival rate for a vampire pregnancy was roughly 0%.

But obviously Ella wouldn't listen to the rational that night. She pulled away and shook her head, eyes landing on the family who stood around in support. "You're all too kind to keep me for the time being." She chirped quietly, still holding on to Edward's hand. Carlisle nodded and smiled gently at her.

"You're always welcome here Ella. Mind that you-"

"Of course, I would never stray from my own chosen diet." She mused, raising a brow delicately before turning to Alice. "I'm afraid I must ask a favor. I'm a bit desperate for it actually." Alice smiled and cocked her head to the side, nodding her head. "I need you to watch Caius's decisions."

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked on curiously. "What—Is there something going on?" Ella bit down on her lip, watching as Bella sent Renesmee upstairs. She could trust the Cullens, after all, they knew Caius would definitely want retribution after that "embarrassing" incident a few months prior.

"He's planning to overthrow Aro." She admitted, gauging their various reactions. Esme had turned away in disgust, Carlisle frowned deeply, Rosalie was glowering and Emmett held her close—his own expression hostile, Jasper glanced worriedly at Alice who had gone blank, her eyes searching wide. Ella closed her eyes, sitting back down. "This is not good." Bella muttered, sitting beside her and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"He's sure to target you all first." Ella murmured quietly, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"I don't see why we don't just kill all three of them." Emmett finally declared, shaking his head. "All three of 'em are nuts, just be done with the whole thing, y'know? This whole thing has gone on way too long." Carlisle fixed him with an indecipherable look. "Aro—despite it all, is still a friend. And Ella's mate. And like it or not, he has kept the peace for quite some time. Caius is a warlord."

"We need an army. We'll need one at this rate." Jasper replied dryly, raising an eyebrow. "If Caius is successful, Ella's right. He will come straight for us. He's got a vendetta." Bella's eyes desperately went in the direction of the staircase. "What about the pack? They'll probably be willing-"

"If Nessie's in danger, Jake'll definitely sign up." Edward whispered quietly, stroking the side of her face gently, pressing a kiss to her temple. Ella glared, standing to her feet. "You all are talking as if Aro is already dead. We must protect him! Despite his lies, he is my husband!"

"I'm not willing to die for Aro." Rosalie snapped, fixing her with a serious stare. The two squared off, neither woman saying a thing until Esme stepped in between them. "Enough. Rose, you'd expect the same if it was Emmett." She murmured soothingly.

The blonde growled and nodded, acknowledging her mother's words. "Right."

"But what if we overthrew all three of them. Established a new government?" Edward suggested, eyes landing on his sister, who shook her head. "Oh no—I have no desire to be the ruler of the vampires."

"You'd excel at it though! You're kind, generous, logical, passionate. Aro could be your consort of some sort." Carlisle chuckled and nodded. "He's right that you'd be perfect for it, but I highly doubt Aro would settle as being his wife's consort." Edward smiled in amusement.

Jasper flashed a look to Ella, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I knew we were setting up a more understanding ruler. That's the only way I'll defend Aro's life." The rest of the family muttered their agreement. All different words of encouragement. The woman scoffed, turning her back on the family. But did they have a point? Could she rule their world? Keep their existence a secret and still be merciful? She did have a few problems with Aro's ruling, and she would rather die than see Caius on that throne. Would an army need someone to stand behind? A sort of quasi-trade off? She knew she'd need them to at least keep her husband alive. Whatever it took, despite her fury with his betrayal—that was something they could work on, but only if he lived long enough.

She returned her glance to her family, smiling shyly. "If I have your support, I'll do it." Edward smiled at his baby sister and hugged her close. "We'll assemble the covens."

Alice nodded. "We need to do it soon. Caius has Aro prisoner. Most of the guard has deflected to him. He's bringing him here, Ella. To execute the both of you." She muttered, eyes wide with fear.

Ella let out a snarl. "He's going to have to kill me first."

"That's his plan little one." Felix's voice boomed in the doorway, Demetri by his side. "Heard you were assembling an army." He grinned. "Count us in. We'll follow you."


End file.
